wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Set Roth
Set Roth is a German Jewish scientist and a member of the Kreisau Circle in Wolfenstein: The New Order. History To the outside world Set Roth lived as a watchmaker in Stuttgart, Germany. But secretly he was a member of the Da'at Yichud, performing amazing research in a variety of scientific fields. He managed to hide for many years when the Nazis took control, but eventually they caught up with him and shipped him off to the labor camps. According to other immates, he is the longest-surviving member in the camp. The Über Concrete was developed by Set with Da'at Yichud knowledge under Nazi supervision. Unknown to his "patron", Set did his part of resistance by engineering a flaw into the formula, which causes the Über Concrete, which is supposed to be tough as steel, deteriorate over time and grow mold. Its structure in turn weakened and even caused buildings built with it to crumble. The Nazi authority never discovered the sabotage, but insisted it was caused by something else. Camp Belica Since 1941, Set remained detained in Camp Belica where the flawed Über Concrete was being manufactured by the camp's forced labor population under Nazi supervision. B.J. Blazkowicz managed to infiltrate the camp disguised as a prisoner and found Set in Block 4 of the prison after switching uniforms with Milo. Set refers to B.J.as "Shimshon", which is Hebrew for "Samson". Set was found in the camps barracks where he was attending to the wounds of another prisoner. Set was convinced by B.J. that the Kreisau Circle required his assistance because of his knowledge of the Da'at Yichud. Set agreed but only if B.J. would help him shut the camp down and retrieve a detronic battery for his custom made remote for the Herr Faust. In fact, Set developed the control for Herr Faust, by some simple tools he can turn it against the Nazis. Agreeing to this B.J. helps shutdown the camp's security systems and ends up retrieving the battery for Set; however, he is captured. Eventually put up for execution for the members of Block 4, B.J. tosses Set the stolen battery and he places it into the controller, causing it to injure Frau Engel and set him free. He and Blazkowicz boarded the Herr Faust and fought their way through the heavily guarded camp where he released the prisoners and escaped with Blazkowicz in a truck. Kreisau Circle Headquarters Upon arriving at the headquarters of the Kreisau Circle in Berlin, Set explained the technology of the Da'at Yichud to the Kreisau Circle and explaining to them that the Nazis only took the technology from one of many safe keeps that they had scattered over the world. Knowing what was needed, Set required a U-Boat and also helped repair the Tunnel Glider in order for Blazkowicz to hijack a train in the underground railroad. Da'at Yichud Vault After Blazkowicz hijacked the Eva's Hammer, Set assisted in the opening of a vault containing the weapons and technology developed by the Da'at Yichud. Blazkowicz and either character (Fergus Reid or Probst Wyatt) accompany him and take a couple of inventions such as the Spindly Torque, a Power Suit, and the generator upgrade for the LaserKraftWerk. Deathshead's Compound After the Nazis' raid of the Kreisau Circle HQ in Berlin, Set was captured along with the other resistance members and taken to Deathshead's Compound. After B.J. infiltrated Deathshead's Compound for the second time, he inadvertently encounter Set and his fellow resistance members attempting to leave the compound. In the cutscene after B.J.'s showdown with Deathshead, the critically wounded B.J. watches the resistance members making their escape, including Set. He is presumed to be alive after the Kresiau Circle fired the Eva's Hammer's nuclear cannon at the fortress. Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Set returns in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. At the beginning of the game, he is fighting against the Nazis after they attack the Eva's Hammer by setting microwave emitter booby traps. He helps Fergus to replace his right arm. In addition, he aids in replacing B.J.'s head after Irene Engel beheaded him on live-television. He replaces B.J.'s head with a Super Soldier's body, leading to Engel's demise. He also owns a hybrid monkey with a cat head whom he named Shoshana. He found the cat after the Kresiau Circle first captured the Eva's Hammer, and when he found that it was dying of bowel cancer, he transplanted its head onto the body of a squirrel monkey that he found chewing on a blasting cap. When B.J brings him a Da'at Yichud object which Super Spesh gave to B.J back in Roswell, Set becomes obsessed with figuring out what it is and how it works. He describes himself as being "absorbed and angry" with the artifact and further describes it as "inconceivable" and "incomprehensible" when Fergus and Max are around; all he knows is that it's a key. In the Wyatt timeline, when a detoxing Wyatt asks if the object is a doorknob, Set seems to get a burst of inspiration, but doesn't state what it is. Personality Set is a genius level man who has improved the resistances chance of beating the Nazi war machine. He was brilliant inventor, creating machines that could disintegrate anyone inside it. In addition, he was a skilled doctor, saving Blazkowicw's life twice. That being said, he was quick to anger and irritation, notably showing this to Sigrun Engel when she signs, and losing to Max Hass by chess. When losing at chess, Set shows childish behavior such as name calling and throwing some chess pieces. Gallery 468px-2014-05-21_00094.jpg|Set Roth having a conversation with the Kreisau Circle. sfe.png|Set Roth in the New Colossus Untitled-1501939865.png|Set and B.J. while Nazis are killed by Microwave Emitters. Contraptions.jpg|Set with Anya and Fergus. cc551dad6cb76a6529dfedd6b23e4afa.jpg kakfegg.png|Set Roth plays chess with Max Hass. Evevd.jpg|Set Roth getting furious from losing to Max Hass in a chess game due to his carelessness. maxresdefault (5).jpg devvv.png|Set Roth controls the drone that delivers B.J. decapitated head. Untijcjc.png|Set vomits inside the jar he used to preserve B.J. decapitated head during B.J. birthday. Untitlejjdd.png|Set Roth frustrates for not be able to enter the toilet due to being cobbled by Super Spesh a few days ago before his demise. Gsdc.png|Set with the group. Evebd.jpg|Set and Max play chess. Gebabb.jpg|Set with B.J.'s head for Head Transplant. Vdgeg.png Setroth.jpg Cq9y8k2.jpg Ewe.png Wolfenstein-2-feed-the-pig 1200x500.jpg Dvebe.png Untitlfe.png Trivia *Set's watchmaking may be a reference to Albert Einstein's post-Hiroshima quip, "I should have remained a watchmaker." *He is often calling Blazkowicz "y''ingele"'', which means little boy in Yiddish. *Set's name is formed from common Eastern European Jewish names, which combined seem to be a nod toward the Sephirot, a concept taken from the transcendental Jewish tradition of Kabbalah. *Set's age is given in Who's Who cards for Wolfenstein II, however his birthdate is unknown. So it is not known what age he was in The New Order. He could have been born anywhere between 1880 and 1881. *He is responsible for perfecting the head transplant technology. He even remarks that it is his greatest scientific achievement. *He is shown to be quite prideful, arrogant and a sore loser as he is enraged when he loses to Max in a chess game due to his carelessness to the point of calling Max, a stupid golem out of spite. *Beside B.J., he is one the most wanted man to the Nazis due to his status as a living member of the Da'at Yichud since the Nazi needs his knowledge and expertise to handle Da'at Yichud artifacts after many Nazi scientists and technicians died from handling Da'at Yichud artifacts improperly. Category:Kreisau Circle Category:The New Order characters Category:Da'at Yichud Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Germans Category:Jews Category:Jewish Category:Males Category:Allies